Unforgettable: TKC
by ATightropeToTheWords
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to look back on your life, and laugh. Or cry. Or both. Series of short drabbles based on prompts from family, friends, and reviewers. Chapter 69: To Tumblr and Beyond...
1. Snow

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, this is a series of extremely short little drabbles for the Kane Chronicles about the moments in life that seem so unimportant while they happen, and yet they'll still remember years from now, in the backs of their minds. I'll probably update every other day or so.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Me no own TKC.  
><strong>

**Prompt for this chapter: Snow  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Carter, can we have a snowball fight?"<p>

Carter stared at the nine-year-old. "Felix. We're in the middle of Brooklyn. In New York City... Where the heck are we going to have a snowball fight?"

"The roof?"

Carter blinked. Felix blinked.

"Please?"

"... Yeah, alright. _SNOWBALL FIGHT ON THE ROOF, EVERYBODY_!" **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know it was lame, but all I could think of from the one-word prompt I asked my brother gave me. The following chapters will be a lot better, especially once I have prompts from reviewers. Prompts can be one word, or two word. Thanks!**

**- Hyper **


	2. Squid

**Person who supplied the prompt: MuseGirlTheAuthor**

**Prompt: Squid  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sadie tossed Philip the albino crocodile a piece of bacon. The giant serpent snapped it up hungrily.<p>

"Hey, Sadie," Felix said, eyeing Philip, "So, we have a pet monkey, and a pet crocodile..."

"And?" Sadie motioned for him to go on.

"Well, I was just wondering... Can we get a pet squid?"

"... Please don't tell me squids are your new obsession. At least penguins are cute..."


	3. Beach

**Person who supplied prompt: Animal Charmer 11**

**Prompt: Beach  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jaz Anderson blinked hard at what she saw in the middle of the Great Room.<p>

It had been turned into a beach. There was sand everywhere, all the couches were nowhere to be seen, and Sadie and Alyssa were lounging on towels wearing sunglasses... Which was stupid, because they were inside.

"What the heck?" Jaz asked Carter, who walked up to her. She tried to ignore the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"We made a beach!"

"..."

"What?"

"Carter. It's the middle of December."

"Uh... Yeah, but... Look, it wasn't my idea. It was Julian's."

"Yeah, but Cart when along with it as soon as I told him he might get to see you and Zia in bikinis," Julian called from the other side of the room.

Carter's face looked like he had a bad case of sunburn.

Jaz smirked.


	4. Yeast

**Person who supplied prompt: GingerRoot15**

**Prompt: Yeast  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Let's play a game!" Alyssa said one rainy day at Brooklyn House.<p>

"What game?" Carter asked.

"Um... I Went To The Zoo And Saw?" She suggested. The other trainees agreed, and they began.

"I went to the zoo and saw a lion," Carter said.

"I went to the zoo and saw a lion and a buffalo."

"I went to the zoo and saw a lion, a buffalo, and a zebra."

"I went to the zoo and saw a lion, a buffalo, a zebra, and yeast."

"..."

"What?"

"Yeast, Sadie? Really?"

"Yes, Carter, really."

"Are you on some new medication I should know about?"


	5. Fudge McNugget

**Person who supplied prompt: Musicismyblood**

**Prompt: Fudge McNugget  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys, who wants McDonalds for dinner?" Carter asked, a notepad ready to write down everybody's orders.<p>

"Hamburger, no cheese!"

"Just some fries, please!"

"I'll have a McRib."

"Just some fudge mcnuggets for me!"

"... Seriously, Sadie, what medication are you on?"


	6. Mr Snicklefritz

**Person who supplied prompt: Musicismyblood (Through PM)**

**Prompt: Mr. Snicklefritz  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Carter was just laying curled up on a chair in his room when the door opened.<p>

"Carter?" Zia asked. Then she caught sight of him. She blinked hard, wondering if she was really seeing what she thought she was seeing.

Carter Kane, curled into a ball, snuggling with... A teddy bear? Seriously, dude? Really?

"I'll protect you, Mr. Snicklefritz..." Carter mumbled in his sleep.

Zia looked like a cow that had been hit on the head with a shovel, to borrow her own analogy**. **


	7. Swift

**Person who supplied prompt: FlameTamer16**

**Prompt: Swift  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jaz, what's your favorite color?" Carter asked randomly. You know, because he wasn't secretly planning to buy her flowers and ask her on a date or anything. Nope. Nothing like that.<p>

"Um... Purple?"

Carter nodded and made a note. "Favorite food?"

"Spaghetti."

He made another note. "Favorite singer?"

"TAYLOR SWIFT!"

"Whaaaa? Rebecca Black is way better!" Sadie called from the other side of the room.

Two seconds later, an army of Swifties pulverized Sadie.

"... Did they just disappear in a puff of smoke?"

"Don't question the power of the Swifties, Carter. Just don't."


	8. Flowers

**Person who supplied prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt (BTW, I apologize for the fact that it's Jarter - you're other prompt, 'love', will have Zarter) **

**Prompt: Flowers  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Carter fiddled nervously with the bouquet of purple lilies in his arms. What if she didn't like them? What if she turned him down? The thought made his blood run cold.<p>

"Carter?" She asked suddenly, as she rounded the corner and saw him waiting in front of her bedroom door.

_Now or never, Carter. Now or never._

"Jaz," He said, "Would... Would you like to go on a date? Uh, with me, I mean?" He handed her the flowers and smiled brightly, crossing his fingers and hoping for the right answer.

Jaz looked shocked, but not unpleasantly so. She smiled at him. "Yes, Carter. I would love to."

He wanted to lean down and kiss her right there, but he didn't. He just smiled even wider.

He'd save kissing for the second date.


	9. Love

**Person who supplied prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt**

**Prompt: Love  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Love was a complicated thing in Brooklyn House.<p>

First, there was Sadie and Anubis and Walt... Well, we're not focusing on them right now, though.

More importantly, there was Carter. And Zia.

Zia... Everybody knew Zia had mixed feelings about Carter.

But nobody knew that the only reason she never got too close to him was because she didn't want to be heartbroken if he died in the battle.

And everybody knew Carter was head-over-heels for Zia.

Everybody except for Zia.

So, he waited. And waited. And waited. For her to come around.

Because it wasn't just a crush.

It was love.

And if there was one thing Carter knew... It was that you never give up on those you love.

****


	10. Hugs

**Person who supplied prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt**

**Prompt: Hugs  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was just a regular day for Anubis in the Hall of Judgement. And then...<p>

"Annie!" Suddenly, about 20 kids, trainees from Brooklyn House, appeared through a portal.

"What the–" Before Anubis could finish his sentence, he was hugged tightly by a dozen kids, who rushed at him.

"AHHH! HELP ME!"

"But Annie!" Jaz whined, "It's hug an emo day! You're the only emo we know!"

"... I hate my life."

"See! Emo!"

"I AM NOT EMO!"


	11. Gomez

**Person who supplied prompt: Animal Charmer 11**

**Prompt: Gomez**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Brooklyn House," Carter greeted a new trainee. She was a young girl from Rio, with big brown eyes and wildly curly black hair. She smiled nervously.<p>

"Thank you," She said.

"My name's Carter Kane," Carter introduced himself.

The girl's eyes widened, like she couldn't believe he was real. "I'm Cleo. Cleo Gomez."

Jaz looked up from where she was sitting on a sofa in the Great Room. "Gomez?" She called.

"Yeah," Cleo called back, "You know, like Selena Gomez?"

Jaz leaped up from her seat and walked right in front of Cleo. "You're a Selenator?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes..."

"I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends, Cleo. Very good friends."


	12. Monkey Guts

**Person who supplied prompt: Broadway4Eva**

**Prompt: Monkey guts  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In Brooklyn House, there are three things that are the most dangerous things to do.<p>

Number one: Let Sadie teach the new trainees how to blow things up.

Number two: Five Felix chocolate, a Chia pet shaped like George bush, and a bottle of nailpolish remover (They're still trying to figure out how he burned a hole in the middle of a wall).

Number three: Challenge Julian Hall to a randomness contest. Which is exactly what Alyssa did.

"WAFFLES!"

"TROMBONE!"

"SILLY STRING!"

"PORCUPINE!"

"MONKEY GUTS!"

"Ewwww! Julian, that's disgusting!" Alyssa whined.

"I WIN!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Um, there's an angry Khufu standing behind you, by the way. Hey, wait, is that a staff? ... RUN, JULIAN, RUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, guys. XD While I ADORE all the reviews, I'm getting seriously backed up with all the prompts I've been getting. So, from now on, only one prompt per review. Okay? Thanks, guys!**

**-Hyper**


	13. Spork

**Person who supplied prompt: Broadway4Eva**

**Prompt: Spork  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"CARTER, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?"<p>

"... That is a spork."

"WHAT IS A SPORK?"

"It's a combination of a spoon and a fork."  
>"WHY? IF I WANTED A SPOON AND A FORK, I WOULD GET A SPOON IN A FORK RATHER THAN EAT OFF OF THIS UNHOLY MUTANT."<p>

"Wow, Zia. Just... Wow."


	14. Fearless

**Person who supplied prompt: FlameTamer16**

**Prompt: Fearless  
><strong>

**(Note to Broadway4Eva: I already did a chapter a lot similar to 'emo')  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You drag me headfirst, Fearless! And I don't know why but with you I'd dance, in a storm in my best dress, Fearless!" Jaz sang, strumming gently on her guitar.<p>

Carter swallowed and fought to get up the nerve to tell her what he wanted to tell her.

Fearless. He wished he were fearless. But he wasn't. At least... He didn't think he was.


	15. Rawr

**Person who supplied prompt: Musicismyblood**

**Prompt: Rawr  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zia and Carter were alone. In the Great Room. Finally...<p>

"Carter?" Zia asked. He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I... I... Rawr."

"... Rawr?"

"Google it." Zia blushed furiously as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later, after he had googled it, Carter discovered what 'rawr' meant.

"'Rawr' means 'I love you' in dinosaur".


	16. Bluebird Cafe

**Person who supplied prompt: Animal Charmer 11**

**Prompt: Bluebird cafe (Seriously, dude, how did you come up with such a random prompt? XD)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zia and Carter walked down a busy street in Brooklyn. They didn't say anything, but their body language said enough - like Carter's smile, and Zia slipping her hand into his.<p>

They walked past a pretty little building.

"The Bluebird Cafe," Carter read aloud.

"Let's go in. It's freezing out here," Zia said. The entered.

They sat down together at a table and ordered some coffee.

When they entered that place, they thought of it as a cute place to get a break from the frigid December air.

When they walked out, they thought of it as the place they shared their first kiss.


	17. Garlic Bread

**Person who supplied prompt: Chick With Brains **

**Prompt: Garlic bread (BTW: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED TO WRITE A ZANUBIS CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHA! *Hides from I'mDifferent-GetOverIt*)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I LOVE WIKIPEDIA! THIS THING HAS EVERYTHING!" Cleo shouted, dancing happily around her laptop. Felix looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Everything, huh?" He asked arrogantly, "What about... garlic bread?"

Cleo accepted the challenge. She typed in garlic bread and hit the search button. She smiled triumphantly and showed Felix the computer.

He was dumbstruck.

"I SAY IT AGAIN: I LOVE WIKIPEDIA!"


	18. Middle of Nowhere

**Person who supplied prompt: Animal Charmer 11**

**Prompt: Middle of Nowhere  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jaz Anderson was not the kind of girl who hated things. But if there was one thing she hated, it was a liar.<p>

She glared across the room at him. Walt. He was sitting beside Sadie, smiling and laughing.

What did Sadie ever do to deserve Walt? All she ever did was whine and be lazy. Jaz, on the other hand, had devoted almost all her time to finding the cure for Walt's curse. And yet he had chosen Sadie over Jaz.

She remembered the time in the library with him. The time he had told her 'forever and always'.

He lied. He didn't love her. He loved Sadie. He had left Jaz for Sadie.

He had left her in the middle of nowhere. Alone. **  
><strong>


	19. Kiss

**Person who supplied prompt: Animal Charmer 11**

**Prompt: Kiss  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alyssa Monroe hummed to herself as she skipped into the Great Room, her arms full with boxes of ornaments for the Christmas tree.<p>

She stumbled a bit, and paused to steady herself. At the same time that Julian walked by her. He saw her with the boxes and stopped to help her.

"Here, I'll take those," he offered.

"Oh, thanks," Alyssa said, grateful. And then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Something green and red, hanging above their heads...

"Crap," she cursed. Julian looked where she was looking, and his face turned red.

"Uh... Um..." He stammered. Alyssa rolled her eyes. Gathering her courage, she stood on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek.

She quickly turned away, and left Julian standing there with his hand on his cheek, his face red, and a foolish grin on his face.


	20. Looney Tunes

**Person who supplied prompt: Musicismyblood**

**Prompt: Looney tunes  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I want to watch Looney Tunes."<p>

"No! Spongebob is on!"

"LOONEY TUNES PWN SPONGEBOB ANYDAY!"

"... Really, Carter? Really?"

"Yes, Felix, really."


	21. Gentleman

**Person who supplied prompt: FlameTamer16**

**Prompt: Gentleman **

* * *

><p>It starts to rain, as Jaz and Carter walk back to Brooklyn House, on their way back from a date at the movie theater.<p>

He takes off his coat and holds it over her head, so she won't get wet. She smiles up at him, gratefully.

"You're such a gentleman, Carter. I love that about you." She says. He smiles back at her, and inside he's more ecstatic than can be expressed with words. Because every time she smiles at him, it's like seeing the sun in the middle of a rainstorm.

Plus... She said she loves something about him. And while he loves everything about her, knowing she loves even one thing about him makes him the happiest guy alive.


	22. Zanubis

**Person who supplied prompt: Chick With Brains**

**Prompt: Zanubis (Zia/Anubis) [Wish me luck my readers. This is likely to be extremely sucky Zanubis]  
><strong>

**NOTE: This is the second installment in the mini-series: Two-People-Get-Stuck-Under-A-Mistletoe. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**SECOND NOTE: This update, and the next two, are dedicated, as a Christmas present, to my insanely epic friend, MUSEGIRLTHEAUTHOR! You rock, Katie! Merry Christmas!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zia leaned against the doorway, smiling as the kids rushed around, in a flurry to open their presents. Carter, Walt, Jaz, and a few of the older trainees had their hands full making sure everything was under control. Zia laughed and was about to go help when she heard a slight 'poof' sound, and saw somebody suddenly standing beside her.<p>

"Zia." Anubis nodded acknowledgment.

"Merry Christmas," she told him. He half-smiled.

And then she realized what they were standing under. "Oh, son of a nutcracker..."

"What?" Anubis looked up.

"Mistletoe," she muttered.

"What's that?" Anubis asked. Zia gave him a wary look.

"You really don't know what mistletoe is?" She asked. He shook his head in denial. She sighed and then it occurred to her that she had found a loophole. She inched her way out from under the doorway and went to help the older kids, leaving a confused Anubis behind her.

'_Sometimes it's good gods are so clueless_,' she thought. '_And especially Annie_.'


	23. Chocolate

**Person who supplied prompt: Gingerroot15**

**Prompt: Chocolate  
><strong>

**NOTE: Hey, tell me in your review if you're Team Chocolate or Team Vanilla! (*Cough* Chocolate FTW! *Cough*) *Angelic smile*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"TEAM CHOCO OR TEAM VANILLA?" Felix demanded of Khufu. He'd asked a million times, and Khufu still ignored him and just watched a Lakers game.<p>

But this time, Felix didn't realize how greatly his abbreviation of the word 'Chocolate' had helped his cause (A.K.A, trying to gain recruits for Team Chocolate).

"Agh-o!" Khufu leaped up. Felix grinned.

"I knew it! Even monkeys choose Team Chocolate!" He shouted, punching the air.

Alyssa, who happened to be Team Vanilla, and also walking by at the moment, said while snickering, "That's not exactly a good thing, Felix."


	24. Skipping Christmas

**Person who supplied prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt**

**Prompt: Skipping Christmas  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"That's it!" Walt shouted, throwing down the strand of popcorn he had managed to force onto a string. Jaz looked up.

"What's wrong, Walt?" She asked. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"This is just too hard," he groaned, gesturing to his strand of popcorn. Jaz gave him a sympathetic smile. "I think I'm just skipping Christmas this year," he grumbled moodily.

Felix looked up, his face horrified and panicked.

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T SKIP CHRISTMAS!" He freaked out. Walt facepalmed.


	25. Guitar

**Person who supplied prompt: FlameTamer16**

**Prompt: Guitar  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jaz remembered that day so clearly.<p>

She was a little girl: five-years-old, to be exact. Her daddy was out on the porch, strumming gently on a beautiful guitar.

"Daddy, how do you do that?" She marveled. Daddy paused and smiled down at her.

"I just strum on the strings," he explained.

"How do you make it sound so pretty?" She asked.

"Practice," Daddy replied simply.

"Practice," Jaz repeated.

"Yes."

"I wish I could play guitar like you, Daddy..."

"Jazzy, I'll tell you what," he told her. "Someday, before you're 15, I promise I'll get you a guitar, and teach you how to play."

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Jaz Anderson... Guitarist. It seemed too good to ever come true...


	26. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer

**Person who supplied prompt: March105 (THANKS! :D)**

**Prompt: Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER HAD A VERY SHINY NOSE!"<p>

"And if you ever saw him, you would even say it glows."

"All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names!"

"THEY NEVER LET POOR RUDOLPH JOIN IN ANY REINDEER GAMES."

"Then one foggy Christmas eve, Santa came to say:"

"'Rudolph with your nose so bright–'"

"'WONT YOU GUIDE MY SLEIGH TONIGHT?'!"

"Then how the reindeer loved him!"

"As they shouted out with glee:"

"RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER, YOU'LL GO DOWN IN HISTORY!"

"... Sadie... Felix... Walt... You guys do know it's days after Christmas... Right?"

"Of course we knew that, Carter. Gosh, we're not maniacs."

"Mhm. I'll believe that in 2012."

"Tomorrow's 2012, dumbass."


	27. D'oh

**Person who supplied prompt: Cashii11 (Thank you sooo much for the amazing review! You brought happy tears to my eyes. Thank you so much!) **

**Prompt: D'oh  
><strong>

**NOTE: I apologize sincerely for how fail this chapter is, but I have, like, 15 more drabbles to write, so. -_-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Carter"<p>

"Yes?"

"Why can't I watch the Simpsons?" Felix asked, pouting.

"You're too young," Carter explained. Felix narrowed his eyes. "Wait, what are you–" Carter doubled over as a staff flew out of nowhere and hit his stomach. "D'oh!"

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Felix charged towards the TV.

"Damn... Chocolate... And the Simpsons..." Carter groaned.


	28. Headscarf WRITTEN BY ANIMAL CHARMER 11

**Person who supplied prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt  
><strong>

**Prompt: Headscarf  
><strong>

**NOTE: I did NOT write this chapter. Animal Charmer 11 (AKA my incredibly epic sister and best friend) wrote it! Many thanks to AC11! She rocks :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sadie walked into the Great Room, wearing a headscarf. Carter looked at her weirdly.<p>

"Sadie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing a headscarf?"

"I wanna look like Mom! Plus, it's hot outside!"

"...Sadie, it's nearly 0 degrees outside. It's December.


	29. Nashville

**Person who supplied prompt: FlameTamer16**

**Prompt: Nashville  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So, Jaz," Carter began carefully.<p>

"Yes?"

"I... Like a girl," he admitted. "And I was wondering if you could help me tell her I like her?"

Jaz froze. Shakily, she looked up.

"O-okay..."

"Thanks." Carter brightened up.

"Who is this girl?"

"Well... She's blond," Carter began. Jaz nodded, biting her lip hard. "And she has blue eyes. And she plays guitar..."

Jaz furrowed her eyebrows, her distress forgotten in her curiosity. She didn't know any girl who was blond, has blue eyes, and played guitar...

"And she's from Nashville," Carter finished, watching her carefully.

Jaz looked up, her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute.. You don't mean..."

Carter leaned close to her and smiled. "I do."

"... Well, it's about time!" She put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

When she finally pulled back, Carter asked, "How did you know it was you?"

"Because I'm the only one in Brooklyn House who's from Nashville."


	30. Author's Note, SORRY!

**A/N: Okay, I know everybody hates author's note chapters, but it's neccessary.**

***Facepalm* I've got, like, 20 more drabbles to write with all the prompts I've been getting. So, until further notice, no prompts in any reviews. I'll still update like I usually do, but until I get caught up, NOBODY SUBMIT PROMPTS. Sorry!**

**So... Yeah, that's all. Thanks! **

**- Hyper **


	31. Yellow

**Person who supplied prompt: gingerroot15**

**Prompt: yellow  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't eat yellow snow!"<p>

"... Thanks for that random and disgusting tip, Felix."

"Anytime, Cart."


	32. Dog Bed

**Person who supplied prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt**

**Prompt: Dog bed  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anubis studied it closely, clearly incredulous. Who's idea of a joke was this? He knelt down and looked for a tag. He spotted one and quickly checked to see who it was from. He rolled his eyes and snorted when he saw the name, wondering why he hadn't known in the first place.<p>

After all, who else would've given him a dog bed for Christmas other than Sadie Kane?


	33. Telemarketer

**Person who supplied prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt**

**Prompt: Telemarketer  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What's a telemarketer?"<p>

"It's somebody who tries to get you to buy stuff over the phone," Cleo replied immediately.

"Thanks!"

"Welcome... Sadie..."

"Yes?"

"... You honestly don't find it sad that you just asked a 10-year-old for a definition?"

"Nope!"

Cleo facepalmed.


	34. Romeo

**Person who supplied prompt: FlameTamer16**

**Prompt: Romeo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jaz hated it. She hated how she melted whenever he fixed her with that loving stare. She hated how he could make her happy just by walking into the room. She hated how she woke up extra early just so she could have coffee in the morning with him.<p>

She hated how he was her Romeo, and she wasn't the kind of Juliette Carter Kane deserved.


	35. Fan

**Person who supplied prompt: Chick With Brains**

**Prompt: Fan  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"OH MY RA THAT'S CARTER KANE AND ZIA RASHID!"<p>

"... How the hell did that random chick know our names?"

"I don't know... Just back away slowly..."


	36. Phobia

**Person who supplied prompt: 2LAZY2THINKOFAUSERNAME**

**Prompt: Phobia  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I have arachnophobia," Cleo said one day in the Great Room, as a small group of trainees were hanging out and trying to think of things to talk about.<p>

"I have h i p p o p o t o m o n s t r o s e s q u i p e d a l i o p h o b i a," Sadie shot back.

"... Oh, sweet, sweet irony."


	37. Ear buds

**Person who supplied prompt: Vanirgii**

**Prompt: Ear buds  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sadie smiled to herself as she slipped her iPod out of her pocket. The earbuds dangled on their cord as she put them gently into her ears. A song began to play and she closed her eyes, promptly losing herself in the lyrics and beats twisted together and formed something beautiful.<p>

If you asked Sadie what her prized possession was, you might expect her to say her wand, or her ankh amulet, or even her mother's old textbook.

But she wouldn't. She would say her earbuds.


	38. Carbon Copy

**Person who supplied prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt **

**Prompt: Carbon Copy  
><strong>

**NOTE: I dedicate this to my epical sister, best friend, and, yes, Carbon Copy: Animal Charmer 11. Love ya, girl :-)**

* * *

><p>Alyssa and Jaz sat upside-down, beside each other in a sofa, their feet dangling above their heads. Alyssa giggled, feeling dizzy, and Jaz cracked a smile.<p>

"Alyssa, I swear, you're my best friend," she told the other girl suddenly.

"And you're mine," Alyssa replied. "It's like... I can tell you anything, and I know you would never laugh or judge me."

"I feel like I'm walking on air," Jaz agreed.

"It's like you have the exact same thoughts I do," Alyssa continued.

"It's like you're my long-lost twin."

"Like... Like you're a carbon copy of me," Alyssa said, finally finding the words to describe how she felt.

"Agreed, Ally. Agreed."


	39. Facebook

**Person who supplied prompt: Broadway4eva**

**Prompt: Facebook**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Carter, I sent you a friend request on Facebook," Sadie told her brother.<p>

"Did you?" Carter opened up a new window and checked. Sure enough, she had. He clicked a button and then went back to his game of online solitaire.

*Twenty seconds later*:

"CARTER! Why did you deny my friend request?"


	40. Axe Murderer

**Person who supplied prompt: Lia MarieDaughter Of Hecate **

**Prompt: Axe murderer (... Creepy, but okay)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Carter knocked on Sadie's door, and leaned against the doorframe, waiting for her to open.<p>

A minute later, the door swung open... And something whacked into Carter.

"What the hell?" He cursed. And then he saw what had attacked him and he raised an eyebrow. "A teddy bear, Sadie? Really?"

"Well, can you blame me?" Sadie demanded. "For all I knew, you were an axe murderer!"

"... First thing in the morning. I'm signing you up for therapy."


	41. Freedom

**Person who supplied prompt: gingerroot15**

**Prompt: Freedom**

* * *

><p>Carter took a deep breath to steady himself, but it didn't help how he felt. It just made him nearly choke.<p>

He wasn't ready for this. He was only _14-years-old_. And yet he was about to charge into battle, as if he actually knew how to fight.

But he had to do this. If he didn't, the world would be lost to the Serpent, and all he embodied: darkness, hate, shadow, fear.

That couldn't happen.

He would win freedom for the world, no matter the cost. No matter how much of his blood might be shed. Even if his own life was lost.

So long as the world stayed free of the horror Apophis would unleash on it without a second thought.


	42. Broken

**Person who supplied prompt: Animal Charmer 11**

**Prompt: Broken  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zia curled up on her chair, her head in her hands. She heard the pound of rain against her window, like Mother Earth were unleashing pent-up, raw fury through creating a storm to match Zia's mood.<p>

She felt empty. Cold. Like her heart no longer beat, and her blood had turned to ice in her veins.

She felt broken. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THANK YOU MY INSANELY PATIENT READERS AND REVIEWERS! I am proud to announce that you may now, once again, submit prompts! Thank you all for being so patient with me!  
><strong>

**XOXO,  
><strong>

**Hyper **


	43. Winkydoopwopper

**Person who supplied prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt**

**Prompt: Winky-doop-wopper  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Shalalanga-ding-dong! Winky-doop-wopper! Jakata-"<p>

"FELIX, WHAT THE HECK?"

"...WINKY-DOOP-WOPPER!"


	44. Yellow Hoodies

**Person who supplied prompt: PrincessOfNarnia12056**

**Prompt: Yellow hoodies (XP quite random)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jaz hurried down the hallway, her hands jammed in the pockets of her hoody. On her way down the hall, she passed Walt.<p>

"Hey, Jaz," he greeted her casually.

"Hey, Walt," she returned. And then she noted what he was wearing and a grin sprang onto her lips.

"What?" He gave her a bemused look.

"We're wearing the same thing," Jaz explained. "Jeans and yellow-"

"Hoodies," Walt finished, laughing slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!<strong>

**On my profile, I have a poll up. I feel like I should change the title of this story, so everybody, go vote on my poll! Voting ends February 10th. I will announce the title then. Thanks!**

**- Hyper **


	45. PromptTherapy Session

**Person who supplied prompt: gingerroot15**

**Prompt: Prompt  
><strong>

**NOTE: This is also a chapter requested by Musicismyblood: Sadie's first therapy session. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

"Hello, Sadie. My name is Mr. John. How are you today?"

"Look, man - you don't want me here, and I don't want to be here. So let me out," Sadie bargained.

"Sadie, please. Don't run away from your problems. Face them head on!" Mr. John encouraged.

"Are you bloody kidding me?"

"No. No I'm not."

"Look, I don't need therapy!" Sadie insisted.

"Maybe you just need to be prompted to speak about your problems," Mr. John suggested. "Here's a prompt: how do you feel about this?"

"Here's a prompt: lemme out before I Ha-di you."


	46. Sparkly Cupcakes Of Death

**Person who supplied prompt: WordsAsStrongAsSwords**

**Prompt: Sparkly Cupcakes of Death  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Anubis!" Sadie called, racing up to him.<p>

"Sadie," he acknowledged.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I was, umm..." _Okay, so maybe it took me an hour to decide what to wear..._ "I was, ah, detained by... umm... Sparkly cupcakes of death!"

"...Not asking."


	47. Movie Night

**Person who supplied prompt: 2LAZY2THINKOFAUSERNAME**

**Prompt: Movie night  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Watcha doin'?" Jaz asked, perching on the edge of the couch. Walt looked up.<p>

"Looking through movies for movie night. Apparently, it's my night to pick," he explained.

"Well, what movie are we watching?"

"Umm..." At random, he grabbed a movie box from the pile in front of him and held it out to Jaz. She arched an eyebrow.

"Oo-kay... Hannah Montana the Movie... I think I'll skip movie night tonight." She hopped up and walked away, a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter while Walt stared after her, kicking himself mentally**. **


	48. Bacon

**Person who supplied prompt: Lia MarieDaughter of Hecate**

**Prompt: Bacon (I chose to use this one, out of all your prompts)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"C'mon, guys!" Carter called down the hallway, to the trainees who were still in bed. "Time to wake up!"<p>

He was met with silence. He sighed. "Come on, people! We've got classes today! Up and at 'em!"

More silence. Carter facepalmed before remembering something Sadie had told him once: _if all else fails, resort to bacon._

He grinned. "Wake up, guys! We made bacon!"

Carter leaned casually against the doorway as trainees quickly filed out of their rooms, saying good morning to them all as they hurried down the stairs to the bacon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, guys, tomorrow I will be changed the title of this story! So, if you have not already voted on my poll yet, go to my profile and vote for the new title! Also, tomorrow, I will have a big surprise concerning this story, so make sure to go vote now!**

**-Hyper **


	49. Pink, Sparkly FireTruck AND A SURPRISE!

**Person who supplied prompt: PrincessOfNarnia12056**

**Prompt: Pink, sparkly fire-truck  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys? What do you think Felix would want for his birthday?" Carter asked, a notepad and pen at the ready. It was only two months before her birthday, and he wanted to be prepared. It was the kid's first birthday in Brooklyn House, and Carter wanted it to be special for him. He had sacrificed going back home to have a birthday party with his family and friends so he could stay at Brooklyn House.<p>

Jaz thought for a minute and was about to say something when Sadie cut her off.

"I think he would want a pink, sparkly fire-truck! Oh, and some lipgloss."

"...That's what _you_ want, Sadie. You're no help at all." Carter rolled his eyes. "...why do you even _want_ a pink, sparkly fire-truck?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, guys! I have changed the title of this story to Unforgettable: TKC. Do you know why I have changed the name? BECAUSE OF THE SURPRISE!**

**And, no, it is not that I am discontinuing this story. I would never do that. I love it too much. *huggles the story***

**No, it's becaaaaause...*drumroll***

**I AM MAKING A PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS VERSION OF THIS STORY! It will be called "Unforgettable: PJO". I hope you'll read it when I publish the first chapter tomorrow! :-)**

**- Hyper **


	50. Geography Bee

**Person who supplied prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt**

**Prompt: Geography Bee**

* * *

><p>"I. Am. Dying," Walt moaned.<p>

"We know," Felix said helpfully. Walt rolled his eyes.

"I meant I'm dying of _boredom_."

Felix shrugged. "Meh...I'm bored, too."

"Well, what're we going to do?"

"I Went To The Zoo And Saw?" Sadie suggested.

Everybody shouted, "NO."

Sadie pouted.

"What about a geography bee?" Carter said eagerly.

"...On second though, I Went To The Zoo And Saw doesn't sound so bad..."

Carter pouted.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**A/N: I have published chapter one of Unforgettable: PJO! Please go check it out! Thanks!**

**- Hyper**


	51. The Lightsaber Of Dooooom

**Person who supplied prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt**

**Prompt: The Lightsaber of Doooooooooooom  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Carter and Walt were locked in combat, sweat dripping down their faces as their <em>khopeshes<em> met, the metal clanging loudly as it struck more metal. Carter gave a small growl of frustration as he pulled back, trying to catch his breath, his chest heaving. Walt didn't look much better as his knees wobbled, but he took deep breaths and slowly raised his sword again.

This time, though, Carter had a plan.

"Whoosh! Woo, woo. Whoosh!"

Walt stared at him, lowering his khopesh. "Carter, what the _hell_?"

"DISTRACTION!" Carter knocked Walt's sword out of his hands and held his knife at the other boy's throat. "Bow down to the Lightsaber of Doooooooooom."


	52. Notebook

**Person Who Supplied Prompt: gingerroot15**

**Prompt: Notebook  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sadie Kane was just doodling in her notebook with a pencil when she became aware of somebody looking over her shoulder.<p>

"Sadie..." Carter trailed off, staring at the notebook, his eyes wide. She felt her face go red as she slammed it shut, glaring at her brother.

"If you tell anybody what you just saw, then you are a dead man, Carter Kane," she growled.

"Alright, alright," Carter said, holding up his hands. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he turned and walked away.

Sean would be very happy if he had seen what Sadie had been writing...

"Sadie + Sean = Seandie," Carter laughed quietly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SEANDIE FOR THE FREAKING WIN!**


	53. Wonderstruck

**Person who supplied prompt: FlameTamer16**

**Prompt: Wonderstruck ( ;) )  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew..." Jaz sang softly, sprawled out on a chair on the balcony. Her legs dangled over the side, swinging in the light spring breeze that was still a bit chilly from winter. Her head rested on her elbow as she gazed out over New York City, almost wishing that she were instead seeing her backyard in Nashville, with the swing-set that her little sister practically lived on, and the cracked birdbath that seemed to attract more squirrels than birds.<p>

She loved Brooklyn House and her friends here, but she felt sort of guilty. She had had to beg her parents for days to convince them to even let her go when she had recieved the recording and the djet amulet, and she knew that it had pained her mother even more than her father. Laura Anderson had been diagnosed with Breast cancer only a year before, and she was still fighting for her life. It couldn't have helped that Jaz had left to help save the world.

But still. It was worth it, she thought with a small smile. She wouldn't trade her life now for anything.

"I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew...I was enchanted to meet you..."


	54. Juliet

**Person Who Supplied Prompt: Dream Out Loud 18**

**Prompt: Juliet  
><strong>

**NOTE: This chapter is the companion to chapter 34: Romeo **

* * *

><p>Carter hated it. He hated how she made him feel like nothing else mattered as long as she was there with him. He hated how ever since he had met her, he couldn't stop worrying if he was acting like an idiot and being too obvious about how he felt about her. He hated how beautiful she looked when she played guitar, like nothing could ever make her sad or frustrated ever again.<p>

He hated how she was his Juliet, and he wasn't the kind of Romeo Jaz Anderson deserved.


	55. Jealousy

**Person Who Supplied Prompt: Dream Out Loud 18**

**Prompt: Jealousy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sadie Kane wasn't the kind of girl who got jealous often, but there were exceptions to every rule, weren't there?<p>

There must be, because Sadie had never felt as jealous of somebody as she felt of Jaz Anderson right now, as she watched her stand on her tiptoes to kiss Walt's forehead, as she watched his cheeks turn red, as she watched Jaz wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer.

It made her feel sick.

She had made the wrong choice when she chose Anubis. She and Anubis, apparently, could never be together, since he was a god.

And now she had to watch as Walt got over her immediately, and now dated Jaz.

Sadie had never felt as alone as she felt right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh. O.O More. Than. 300. Reviews.**

**Imma go _hyper_ventilate right now.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. **

**- Hyper **


	56. Alvin and the Chipmunks

**Person who supplied prompt: Musicismyblood**

**Prompt: Alvin And The Chipmunks**

* * *

><p>"FELIIIIIIIIIIX," Carter growled. He held up his staff, which had been pecked all over by penguins until the wood had actually snapped in half at the middle, rendering it useless.<p>

"...Alvin and the Chipmunks moment!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is dedicated to two frickin' AWESOME reviewers who reviewed every single chapter of this story! Their names are Wrothmonk and Dream Out Loud 18. Thanks, guys! It means the world to me :-) **

**- Hyper **


	57. Graveyard Fun

**Person Who Supplied Prompt: my pretty kitty7**

**P****rompt: Graveyard Fun**

* * *

><p>She looks up at him and smiles brightly. He surprises her by smiling back, and even though it's a small smile, her heart soars.<p>

Who would have thought you could be so happy in a graveyard?


	58. Beauty and the Beast

**Person Who Supplied Prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt**

**Prompt: Beauty and the Beast  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Carter and Zia were slow dancing. In the living room. In their pajamas. On saturday morning.<p>

And neither of them could possibly have been happier.

Until Jaz walked in and ruined the moment. She saw them and a smile spread across her face as they blushed.

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast," she sang, walking by and winking at them.

Carter turned to Zia, who had a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "Did...she just call me a beast?"


	59. Date

**Person Who Supplied Prompt: Dream Out Loud 18**

**Prompt: Date  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Jaz demanded as Carter pulled her through the mall. She had noticed that he had a habit of having surprise destinations that he dragged her to.<p>

"Here!" Carter said, gesturing to the store in front of them. Jaz felt the corner of her mouths twitch upwards in a grin.

"Build A Bear Workshop?" She asked. He nodded eagerly and led her inside, holding the door open for her.

/*\*/*\

"You know, I think this is the best date I have ever been on in my life," Jaz said as they exited the Workshop, their teddy bears clutched in their hands.

"Really?

She nodded and Carter's smile grew even wider. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *ashamed* I am soooo sorry that chapter was so freaking lame. I just had no inspiration for it. So, sorry it sucked. :-\ **

**And bye the way, to the extremely creepy anonymous reviewer who reviewed: dude, you do realize that I have a life outside of fanfiction, right? I have other things that I have to do, and other things that I need to focus on. So I'm sorry if I can't update fifty times a day. Geez.**

**Many thanks to my other (_PATIENT_) readers, for dealing with my rather slow updates. **

**- Hyper **


	60. Fireworks

**Person who supplied prompt: Chinese Girl 50**

**Prompt: Fireworks  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Aren't they beautiful?" Carter asked, gazing out over New York City.<p>

"Very," Zia agreed.

"Look at that one," Carter said, pointing behind her. She turned around, but didn't see any fireworks in that direction.

"Where?"

"Look harder," he urged.

"I don't see anything..." and then she gave a small gasp.

Spelled out in the sky, slowly fading, was a collection of red fireworks, forming one word: Zarter.

"Zarter?" She asked, confused. He grinned.

"Ask Jaz and Alyssa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, guys. So...I want to apologize for my lack of updates. I've been going through a really rough depression lately and I just haven't had any inspiration or motivation. But I'm going to try to update more faithfully. I love y'all. **

**-Hyper**


	61. Jasmine Kane

**Person Who Supplied Prompt: FlameTamer16**

**Prompt: Jasmine Kane  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Will you marry me?" Carter asks. She smiles hugely.<p>

"Of course I will, Carter."

They embrace, happier than either of them have ever been in their lives.

Jasmine Kane. She's going to become Jasmine Kane.


	62. Ti Amo

**Person who supplied prompt: FlameTamer16**

**Prompt: Ti amo ("I love you" in Italian)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Carter fiddled with the hem of his dress shirt with one hand as he led Jaz, a blindfold over her eyes, down the hallway, towards a balcony he had discovered one day when he had been exploring Brooklyn House.<p>

"Carter, where are we going?" Jaz demanded, stumbling blindly after him with only his clammy hand in hers to guide her.

"You'll see soon enough!" Truthfully, though, after 15 minutes of wandering around the mansion, he had begun to worry that he had forgotten where the balcony was. He blanched at the thought.

Luckily, though, he recognized a turn, followed by a left turn, and finally coming out into a tunnel-ish hallway, with an open end, leading to the balcony.

"Here we are," Carter announced triumphantly, as he came to a stop in the middle of an arched doorway.

"Finally." Jaz smiled, her cheeks red from running. He couldn't help but notice that it made her look cute.

"Just one more second," Carter told her. He turned around, closed his eyes, and murmured a spell under his breath - one that he had been working on for ages. He opened his eyes and a grin broke across his face.

"Can I take the blindfold off, now?" Jaz asked.

Carter slipped his hand back into hers and led her forward a few more steps before walking behind her and gently untying the knot of the bandanna.

Once the cloth wasn't obscuring her vision anymore, Carter heard her sharp intake of breath, followed by, "Oh, Carter..."

"It's pretty isn't it?" He smiled, placing his hands on the edge of the balcony.

"It's...it's Italy," Jaz whispered.

"I know," Carter said, laughing under his breath.

"It's beautiful. I always wanted to see what it looked like here..."

"I know," he repeated, taking a step closer to her and running a hand through her hair.

Leaning down, he put his lips near her ear and whispered, "Ti amo, Jaz."

He saw her body stiffen, but then relax. "Ti amo, Carter." **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... Hehehe... Okay, rather long for a drabble, but I promised Flame I would do a heavy Jarter chapter, so here it is. XD**


	63. Homemade Soda Vs Store Bought

**Person who supplied prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverit  
><strong>

**Prompt: Homemade Soda Vs. Store Bought  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Game Night in Brooklyn House was always a very complicated occurrence. There were the arguments, blood, and tears spent on deciding which games to play first. There were the shrieks that somebody was cheating (which, with Sean and Sadie playing, was quite likely). But, worst of all, was deciding what snacks to bring.<p>

"Potato. Crisps."

"Nobody in America calls them crisps, Sadie!" Carter argued.

"I don't care! It's the same bloody thing, isn't it?" Sadie huffed. Walt rolled his eyes.

"As long as there's popcorn, I'm fine," he stated.

"Oh, and gummy worms!" Felix piped up, which began an entire flood of people suggesting their favorite candy. Carter, slightly overwhelmed, added them all to the list and then stuck his fingers in his mouth to whistle shrilly.

"Order in the court!" he shouted. The trainees stared at him, but quieted down, and he smiled triumphantly. "Okay, so we've got all the candy down. What do we need for drinks?"

Poor Carter. If only he had known what trouble that simply question would bring him.

"Lemonade!"

"Apple juice!"

"Rebina!" Sadie and Sean chorused.

"Frescolitas!"

"Coke!"

"No, Pepsi!"

"Are you kidding me? Coke is so much better than Pepsi."

"Is not!"

"I like homemade soda," Cleo inserted nonchalantly. About a two dozen pairs of eyes turned to stare at her.

"Homemade soda? Is that even possible?" Sadie demanded.

"Obviously," Cleo responded.

"Meh. I still vote Coke," Walt said.


	64. The Little Things

**Person who supplied prompt: FlameTamer16  
><strong>

**Prompt: The Little Things  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes it seemed to Sadie that the folks at Brooklyn House were always in a rush. Always in a rush to the next meal, always in a rush for the next day, always in a rush for the next activity. She had never really noticed before, but now that she was turning 15...it suddenly seemed very prominent.<p>

Maybe she was scared: scared of growing up too fast and losing all of this, especially her family. So much had changed in so little time, and it terrified her. She wished that time would stop, and just let her be happy forever.

But the world didn't work like that. So Sadie was forced to watch as Carter and Zia started dating, and Felix grew taller, and Walt became what Zia declared "one of the most powerful /saus/ that she had ever seen".

Without another thought, Sadie ripped the earbuds out of her ears and tore out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and into the Great Room. She saw Carter standing beside Zia, talking and smiling. Sadie didn't hesitate. She threw herself at her brother, her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. She hadn't even realized that she was crying until she felt Carter's shirt grow damp against her cheek, but she didn't let go of him.

She felt him lead her over to the couch and sit down while she continued to cling to him.

"I-I love you, and you know that, right?" she managed, wiping away some of the tears.

"Of course I know that." Carter looked equal parts pained and confused.

"Okay. Just making sure." And she leaned back into him again, feeling slightly comforted when her brother hugged her back with no more questions.

Sadie vowed right then and there that she would never let another day pass by rushed: she would appreciate every little thing, from Felix's curly, unbrushed mess of hair in the morning to the way that her brother would be glad to hold her and comfort her when she randomly started hugging him and crying, and how she was sure that right now that was Zia leaning in and hugging both Sadie and Carter.

Sadie really did have the best family in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it wasn't Jarter... :S I tried, but I just kept coming back to this...**


	65. Pink Unicorns

**Person who supplied prompt: Useless Wishing  
><strong>

**Prompt: Pink Unicorns  
><strong>

**Dedication: This chappie is dedicated to mah bestest friend, Dream Out Loud 18, because she's currently really sick :( Hope you get better soon, Dove!  
><strong>

/*\*/*\

Carter was sick. That much was clear (not that it was hard to figure out, what with it being flu season, and how he had been sniffling for days, and, oh, right, how he was currently laid up in bed with a stuffy nose, sore throat, and a nasty cough that made everybody hesitant to enter the room).

Well, everybody except for Jaz. Jaz, who insisted that she bring him soup and ice cream and anything else he wanted. Jaz, who rolled her eyes when the sick boy protested that he didn't want her to catch the flu, too. Jaz, who was now sitting perched on the end of his bed, watching sleep and wondering if that was creepy/stalkerish.

She decided that it wasn't, since she was only making sure her patient was alright, after all.

Right. That was it.

Carter was sleeping a bit restlessly, tossing back and forth. Finally, his eyes cracked open.

"J-J...Jaaamm..." he moaned. Jaz blinked. "Jam...and toast..."

"Ummm..."

"No, wait, not jam...J...Jazz! Like the music daddy likes...heehee...it's funny, 'cause your name is Jaz, and you like music, and Jazz is a kind of music...ha..." Carter started giggling rather absurdly. Jaz raised her eyebrows and slowly reached over to feel his forehead. She sighed.

"Carter, you've got a fever," she explained.

"Nah-uh!" Carter cried mutinously. He sat up. "_You_ have a fever, you...feverish...person..." He was giggling again.

"...this is rather disturbing."

"Unicorns! The unicorns are taking over the world! And they're pink, Jaz!" He grabbed her arms and shook her a bit. "Wait...no, not the unicorns...Sadie is the one taking over the world...with her bubble gum...Did you know her real name is Sarah? Sadie is just her nickname! Can you believe it, Jaz? Can you? _Can you_?"

"Ummm...Carter...I'm just going to go get...something..." Jaz hurried out of the room.

Pink unicorns taking over the world. Please.

However, Sadie (er, _Sarah_) taking over the world...scarily possible.


	66. Umbrella

**Person who supplied prompt: gingerroot15**

**Prompt: Umbrella (Damnit, as soon as I read that prompt, I started humming the Rihanna song xP)**

**Disclaimer: The lyrics at the beginning are from Umbrella by Rihanna. I do not own them. And I really recommend listening to that song, because it's just awesome.**

/*\*/*\

_You can run into my arms, it's okay, don't be alarmed - come into me...so go on, let the rain pour. I'll be all you need and more..._

Walt bounded down the sidewalk, head bent under one hand to shield himself and a small tub of ice cream from the rain as it slammed into him like a cold sheet. His sneakers slipped and slid on the wet asphalt. A jagged bolt of lightning lit up the New York City sky and Walt cringed instinctively when it was followed by a deafening boom somewhere nearby. The storm had come out of nowhere, but most pedestrians had already cleared off the streets and into cafe's or their apartments.

But not Walt. No, Walt had been sent out to the grocery store, because Felix had run out of cookie dough ice cream and _somebody_ had to get some more before the boy had a mental breakdown.

He turned a corner and almost ran right into the girl standing there.

"Easy!" Jaz scolded, her tinkling laughter canceling out yet another peal of thunder. She cringed and lifted her shoulders to protect her neck, shivering. An umbrella rested against her shoulder and guarded her blond head from the water.

"Jaz, what are you doing? It's raining," Walt deadpanned. The healer shifted closer to him so that the umbrella covered both of their heads. Then she offered him a small smile.

"Yes, but you can stand under my umbrella."

Suddenly, Walt didn't mind the rain much anymore.


	67. Lovatic

**Person who supplied prompt: Dream Out Loud 18**

**Prompt: Lovatic**

/*\*/*\

Carter had absolutely no idea why, on March 6th, almost every female in Brooklyn House was crowded around the television set, but he wouldn't have thought too much about it if the channel hadn't been on MTV (which was, most of the time, known as "The Forbidden Channel That Doesn't Actually Have Anything To Do With Music").

"What's going on?" he asked, only to be frantically shushed, and glared at by almost two-dozen pairs of eyes.

"Stay Strong is almost on!" Sadie exclaimed.

"'Stay Strong'?" Carter raised an eyebrow.

"The documentary about Demi Lovato," Jaz explained, her eyes glued to the TV. Carter vaguely recognized that name - it brought to his mind news headlines from back in 2010. Something about some singer or another going to rehab and canceling a concert tour. Carter and his dad had been on a flight to Egypt at the time, so he hadn't paid much attention, but now, seeing all the interest this documentary had sparked, Carter took a seat on the floor at Jaz's feet.

/*\*/*\

The documentary was nothing short of heart-breaking, and there was scarcely a dry eye in the room at the end of it. Jaz was humming the song that had been played in the background - Skyscraper - softly under her breath, and Cleo sniffed loudly, scrubbing at her damp cheeks with her shirt sleeve.

And Carter? Well, it was safe to say that Carter was now a Lovatic.

/*\*/*\

**A/N: Okay, I know that not everybody likes Demi Lovato, but I don't want anybody telling me that it's OOC for Carter to be moved by her story. Because it's not - Carter may be a guy, but I think we all know that he has a lot more heart than most guys, and therefore, watching an entire documentary about an already bipolar girl being driven to the point of self-harming and having an eating disorder because of bullies and people who told her she was "fat", I believe that Carter would likely become a fan.**

**So, in short, if you flame this chapter saying that it's OOC for Carter to like Demi just because you don't like Demi, screw you, and I will happily reply to your review telling you just how hard the things that Demi has dealt with are, because I know firsthand.**

**...ahem.**

**- Hyper**


	68. Happy Birthday

**Person who supplied prompt: Me (Yes, I am totally allowed to prompt my own fic. :P)**

**Prompt: Happy Birthday**

**Dedication: Happy birthday, DreamOutLoud18! This chapter is dedicated to you :) Some Jaz angst for you on your birthday. Love you, sis. **

/*\*/*\

Anybody in Brooklyn House would agree that Jaz had a special gift when it came to helping people. She could make you smile even as you were crying your eyes out, could make you see the bright side of things even on the darkest of days. She made you feel safe.

And, it seemed, Jaz herself was always just a ray of sunshine, burning brightly enough to keep everybody full of hope right when they needed it most.

Which was why, when Carter heard quiet sobbing coming from her room, he was both worried and startled.

"Jaz?" He peeked his head around the doorway and recoiled when he saw the blond healer curled up on her bed with her head buried in her knees, rocking back and forth.

"Jaz?" Carter repeated, his concern growing. The girl's shoulders shook.

"Go...away," she said in a voice that was something like a choked growl.

"No," Carter whispered, taking a step forward. "I'm not leaving you like this."

"Why?" she snarled, and then sniffed loudly as tears continued to stream down her face. "Everybody else has. Nobody...even...remembered!" She choked. Carter slid down onto her bed beside her, his heart clenching in pain.

"Remembered?" he said softly. "What did...what did we all forget, Jaz?" Even as he said it, a sickening thought popped into his mind. His mouth parted in a small "o". Jaz saw this, and nodded, a bitter smile present through her tears.

"I'm not 14 anymore," she mumbled, as if to confirm his horror.

"Oh...Jaz, I..." Carter stared at her helplessly.

"It's fine. Forget it," Jaz said thickly. "Just...just go, okay?"

Carter heaved a slow, heavy sigh.

/*\*/*\

An hour later, Carter and Jaz were seated on her bed once more, this time with two cupcakes on a plate sitting on Carter's lap. Jaz's eyes were shimmering with tears again, but she wasn't crying anymore.

Then, softly and slightly off-key, Carter began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you...happy birthday, dear Jaz...happy birthday to you..."

Jaz's lower lip trembled.

"Make a wish and blow out the candle, Jaz," Carter whispered. The girl closed her eyes, took a shaky breath, and sent a gust of air at the flickering flames. They extinguished. A ghost of a smile graced her face.

"I'm sorry, Jaz," Carter murmured. "I'm so sorry. There is really no excuse for this."

"It's okay," she told him. "It could be worse. I could be alone right now. But I'm not. So thank you."

And since there was really nothing Carter could say in reply to that, the two ate their cupcakes in comfortable silence, though Carter couldn't pretend he didn't hear his own heartbeat when the healer's hand slid into his own.


	69. To Tumblr and Beyond

**Hi, guys.**

**So the reason I haven't been updating lately is because it's come to my attention that FF has been deleting a lot of stories that don't follow the guidelines. And, unfortunately, this story is one of those. I knew when I started this story that probably one day somebody would report it, but now that the day has come, I'm actually very sad.**

**However,_ I will be continuing this story_. All you have to do is go to my tumblr, hyperandproudofit . tumblr . com (erase the spaces), and look on the page "random writing crap". I will post a lot of drabbles from The Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson and the Olympians on there. You can also still give me prompts in my ask box.**

**I'd like to thank all of the amazing, amazing reviewers who have stuck with me as my writing progressed. Your reviews have kept me going whenever I needed motivation, and I am truly so very grateful for that. I love you guys, each and every one of you.**

**Thank you all so much for everything. I love you. **

**So, to tumblr and beyond!**

**- HyperAndProudOfIt**

**P.S. SPORK!**


End file.
